When You Were Young
by Miss Anna Marie
Summary: One-sided McGonagall/Harry. Based on a youtube video which uses the song, "When You Were Young" by The Killers.


Disclaimer: I still do not own anything that is even remotely related to Harry Potter. Also, I do not own the basis of the plot line. I borrowed it from markkisss on youtube. I saw the video and I thought the storyline was brilliant, so I requested to use it. It's a little different from the video, especially in the end, but I hope I stuck close enough to the plot that I won't disappoint markkisss.  
Author's note: For some reason I can't post the link to the video, but go to youtube and search "When You Were Young" by markkisss.  
Warning: Mentions of a homosexual relationship, a pedophiliac relationship, and it also deals with murder and death. Enjoy.

* * *

Throughout my whole life I have never loved anyone. When I was young I vowed to never love someone unless they were the epitome of perfection. No one ever even came close. I finally decided to give up my search and commit fully to my career. The second you wish to forget, something happens to completely change your mind.

He was sixteen. He was beautiful. He was the savior to the Wizarding World. And he had a boyfriend whom he loved. Yet, he had completely stolen my heart. I knew that it was wrong to feel that way. I tried to deny it, but everything he did made me love him even more.

He was like the boys that had tried continuously to win my heart when I was younger. But I was not as beautiful as I once had been, so he wouldn't even give me a second glance. He poured all of his affections on that Slytherin boy. When they were together, and they always were, their attention was always focused on each other. I was meant to have that love. I believed that he was meant for me. I needed a love like that. That _boy _stole him away from me.

I had watched over him since he was an infant. I helped him in school and quidditch; he achieved his full potential because of me. How could he toss me away for the son of a Death Eater? I had no choice; I needed to destroy the threat to my happiness.

No one else saw the danger that the young boy could be to my Harry. Even Dumbledore would not do anything to tear the two apart. He advised me to forget about him, but it could not be done.

I took the Slytherin away, under the guise of a lesson, and when we were alone I did what had to be done. I know that Harry will be upset, but he will forgive me soon enough.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were taking their daily walk through the woods when they saw a green jet of light. They made their way towards the light. As they walked into the clearing, they saw Professor McGonagall with an eerie smile stretched across her face. Harry suddenly tripped over something. He peered back and saw what had tripped him: it was a leg. He felt his heart sink as his gaze moved reluctantly across the body. When his eyes met the empty eyes that belonged to his boyfriend his heart shattered and his scream shook the whole forest. He held Draco as sobs lurched his body back and forth.

"I did it for you, Harry." McGonagall walked slowly towards him. "Now we have no obstacles," her smile became bigger as she got closer. "We can be together. We are meant to be together."

Harry stood up and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "What the _HELL_ are you talking about?!" He turned sharply with his wand at the ready. Hermione jumped forward and knocked the wand out of his hand before he could cast a spell, and Ron lunged at Harry and grabbed his waist to hold him back.

"Let me go! Let me at that _bitch!_" Ron and Hermione had to use all their strength just to hold back the enraged boy.

"But Harry, I love you. And I know you will love me too."

"_I could never love you!!"_ Harry's face turned red from screaming and his glasses had been knocked off in his attempts to break free from his friends' hold. The pain that was surging through McGonagall showed through her face as she slowly backed away. "_You've killed the only person I have ever loved!"_ He finally broke free, and as he leaped towards McGonagall she lost her footing and stumbled backwards. Her head bounced against a rock as Harry collapsed in front of her.


End file.
